In For The Kill
by HopelesslyDaring
Summary: This is your truth—your salvation. This is not crap I'm feeding you. Honesty meant a lot to Toby Rogers. So did Ridley. Ridley was the kind of girl who thought insanity was only power. Growing up, they were each other's only friends. Though, when Toby becomes a Proxy, Ridley Marx is left completely alone. Now, Toby's new self can't help but feel like she means something. TobyXOc
1. There's No Leaving Now

**This peice of talented creepypasta fanfiction mostly belongs to the creators of creepypasta itself. Well, the creepypasta characters do. Any characters, such as Ridley Marx, that you don't revognize are mine.**

**I love this story because it's my version of Ticci-Toby's story in reality. I realized there aren't many fanfictions about this boy and I thought he deserved more. So, this is "In For The Kill" chapter 1. Enjoy and please tell me what you think since I LOVE your feedback.**

**~M&amp;M**

She screamed and cried and ran, because there was nothing else to do. There was no home left, no heart left. Alone. Being alone isn't so bad. It isn't as scary as you'd think. She liked the alone.

"Get back here!" screamed a voice. She wanted to scream back so badly. She wanted to tell him "No. Never again." All the girl could get out was a blob of muffled sobs and a moan. The tears flooded and suffocated her. Ridley never thought she'd see the sun again. That night she was forced to leave him.

Ridley Marx was born on a cold December day when the sky resembled the color of her skin—grey. It seemed impossible for her to get acne or blush with that skin. Along with it came a bushel of red curls that covered her face prettily. Ridley didn't speak until she was two years old. She never cried, whined, or screamed either. Her parents, not caring about how odd it was, thanked God they didn't get a "bad" one. The Marx parents had given up three past children because they ended up slow, loud, or obnoxious growing up. They never asked for one back. Finally, Ridley arrived and it was as if the sky opened up to a new, brighter future.

She grew from pretty to beautiful soon enough, blessed with a soft face, bright eyes, and a perfect smile. But there was something wrong with Ridley. No one is lucky enough to have a perfect child—one with no physical disabilities or mental. There definitely was something wrong with Ridley Marx. When Ridley turned eight, her birthday party was packed with proud parents, kids who adored Ridley's company, and the Marxs themselves. Her cake was beautifully decorated since the family was quite wealthy.

After everyone sang her the happy birthday song, she, for the first time, screamed and pushed the cake off the table. A terrible silence set in as everyone stared from Ridley to the ruined cake. Her parents fumed with embarrassment and anger. Ridley only muttered the word, "Bad" and cried harder than she had ever in her life. Then, her screams of a name the parents had never met before rang out.

"Toby! Toby! Toby! Timey Wimey Toby!" she screamed. In the middle of it all, Ridley hitched her breathe and fell unconscious. Their parents scheduled a C.A.T. examination on Ridley the next day.

That's the funny part. Ridley's mind was black. Literally. The next week, they went in and she received her examination. The photos were black completely. The doctors blamed it on the old, faulty machine. Though, it had never once acted up like that. They assured the Marx family that Ridley had only experienced a stress-induced traumatization from the large birthday party. They suggested they toned her social lifestyle down a bit and get her away from excitement for a while.

The parents agreed but that fateful day haunted them for many, many years to come. Soon, Ridley was placed in group meetings that consisted of other children who were socially misunderstood. It mortified the parents that they had another faulty child. Leaving Ridley there for weeks on end, she began to grow attached to it. She finally started talking to the children there. Once she turned ten years old, she made her first friend. He was tall with dark brown messy hair and black eyes. His skin was light and fair like hers. Ridley met him when she was throwing a tantrum one day, screaming about a man choking her. She was all alone in the corner. Then, fed up with her screaming, he went over and kicked her leg.

"Shut up. If you don't stop screaming, I'll choke you." he glared. Ridley watched the boy carefully, amazed by him somehow.

Ridley stumbled to her feet and gaped at him.

"I'm Ridley." she remarked, not holding out a hand to shake. The boy shot her a suspicious look.

"Toby. I'm Toby." Then, she smiled and began to babble about this man, tall and white with no face. Just skin. Toby explained that he'd definitely seen that same man before.

"Did he have a suit on?" Toby asked, sitting down next to her.

"Sort of. I don't remember." she shrugged.

"I don't see him a lot." she shook her head, hair bouncing.

"Me neither." Then, the two stared at the world as it spun madly on without them.

It happened again. It happened again and her parents were forced to consider putting her into Foster care. But, when they went to get the job done, it was difficult for that to happen due to Ridley's behavior and C.A.T. scan. She'd turned fourteen and was stressed more than ever. Toby had become her best friend and only one at that matter. Ridley had good behavior for a long time. They even considered putting her back in a public school. That never happened.

"Toby!" she groaned, walking down her hallways in that big house. "Toby, where are you...?" The silence was deadly as she trailed her fingers across the doors. She stopped at the door at the end of the hall. The darkness had settled in so long ago. The party remained oblivious outside.

"Toby. Come on, Tobes." she pushed the door open and gave a small shriek.

"Boo!" he exclaimed, a gas mask strapped to his face. Toby shook Ridley around, laughing. She fell into hysterics too. They both rolled onto the guest bed and laughed hard.

"Take that off. Mum will kill me if she sees it ruined." He took it off slowly and stared at her.

"Let's kill her then. Show her." Instead of being shocked, Ridley smiled. The images flashed in her eyes, pleasuring her deeply. Then, the smile fell.

"I can't do that."

Toby crawled to the head of the large bed.

"Why are you so afraid of everything?" he asked, pushing the old gas mask aside. Ridley stayed silent and crawled away from him, off the bed. Instead of talking, she plucked the blade out of one of her dad's razors. She crawled back to Toby and began slicing lines in her arms with glee. The blood filled them and painted her arm. Once there was fourteen lines, she began painting the blood into letters on the wall. The blood made her finger a strawberry red. She licked them off when she was done and let Toby read her message. Fear all and love none.

He couldn't help but stare. Suddenly, the door opened and her mother walked in.

"What are y-" Ridley screamed at the top of her lungs and covered herself into a ball.

"Don't let me die...Rhymey Timey...Don't let me die...Timey Whimey...Black and Blue...One more word and I'll kill...you." The mother screamed and Ridley's sobs rang out like a bell. Toby leaned closer to Ridley.

"Hey, we'll do it together. C'mon, Riddles. Get up." He pulled her up to see her red, sore eyes and messy hair. She gripped his arms and muttered, "I'm a bomb, Toby Rogers. I'm going to hurt everyone." Ridley's mother raced away probably dialing the foster system or whatever, begging.

"Happy birthday." he said. She nodded, softly, singing the Happy Birthday song to herself, traumatized entirely.


	2. Timey Whimey

Toby sat on the sidewalk, chewing his fingers and nearly crying. A month ago, the cars passing by had taken the life of his beloved sister, Lyra. She died, leaving Toby alone. Ridley's parents had taken her away to a hospital to be "looked at". She wasn't allowed to see anyone. She even missed Toby's seventeenth birthday. He kicked a rock away and sighed.

"Timey Whimey...Black and Blue...One more word and I'll kill you." he sang to himself, enduring the pangs of depression. Just as he was about to begin singing it again, Toby saw something odd. A black car with black passenger windows—completely sealed off except for the front window. Then, he heard the screaming and knew it quite clearly.

"Riddles!" he screamed, running after the car as if trailed down the road. It took several sharp turns before he lost it.

"Ridley!"

She didn't like the mouth guard. The doctors told her it would make her parents happier if she wore it. Like she cared about them. Ridley wasn't allowed to speak anymore. She could only stay a silenced freak. The Marx family was no longer a proud one. They wanted to hide Ridley as if she was a failed experiment. That didn't stop Toby from ringing their door bell as many times as his raw fingers would let him.

They wanted to ignore Toby too, block him out along with her past. The door opened and Tony spoke before they could even breathe.

"Let me see her now." he snapped, angrily. The mother gaped.

"She's sleepi-"

"Well, wake her up! Wake her up!" he screamed.

"Toby, stop it. Toby."

"Wake her up!" Rushing up to Ridley's room, her mother did just that.

"Where your mouth guard." He heard the woman hiss. Ridley's mother came down and glared at Toby.

"One hour. Any longer and I call the police." She left and at the bottom of the stair case stood Ridley—sixteen and dead-looking. Her energetic red hair was now limp and faded. Her skin, grey and her eyes were deader than a corpse. Around her mouth and chin was a black mouth guard. She looked down at his feet sadly.

"Ridley." he remarked.

"My sister...she's..." Her eyes shot up as if she wanted to say something. Then, Ridley winced yet no one was touching her.

After, she shoved through him and began walking down the sidewalk. Surprised and kind of angry, Toby chased up to her.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he snapped. Ridley slowly stopped walking. Their silence was almost unbearable. He turned her around and tore off the mouth guard. Her lips were red with blood and ice cold.

"We have the same hearts, Toby Rogers." She spoke like she'd held her breath for those years.

"And that makes us different. Should've left me there. Should've killed me." she mumbled, observing Toby's reddened fingers.

"What are you tal-"

"Kill me, Toby. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me." Shocked, he shook his head and pushed Ridley away.

"You're my friend." The worst part is when there's someone who can disagree with that little sentence.

"I'm no one's friend." she whimpered. Toby clenched his fists.

"How can you say that?!" he screamed, pushing her to the ground.

"Six years! I waited six years for you, Ridley! And you never came around. You left for three years without telling me. It was easy for you though. You're right about one thing. You're not my friend. You made me forget, for one second, that people like me—like you—we don't get friends."

Then, Toby snatched her mouth guard off the ground.

"If you won't, at least someone will be wearing it."

Ridley had never cried so hard as she did that night. While in the hospital, she was diagnosed with schizophrenia, acute paranoia, and pure insanity. It wrapped around her mind and pulled so tight she thought she was going to die some times. It absolutely crushed her the day her mother warned her of their trip to Nebraska. She was being sent to an insane asylum. She couldn't tell Toby because he'd try to stop it and get himself hurt. Assuming she'd never return, Ridley told herself Toby would be better off without her in his life. She returned home and dwelled on that. Ridley opened the door and saw her mother—white and furious.

"Where is your mouth guard?" She shook with fury.

"I took it off and it blew away." At first, her mother seemed to calm down and understand. Then, a hand struck her cheek. Ridley gasped at the pain. She snatched Ridley's face up between long fingernails and came dangerously close.

"Don't ever disobey me again. Do you understand?" spat the woman.

Ridley choked out some sort of approval and the woman released her.

"Go to your room, shut the door, and pray I don't send you to an orphanage. I'll make you another mouth guard."

Ridley—afraid of her mother—ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door behind her. Then, instead of dwelling on her real punishment, she cried about Toby. Ridley didn't have any friends due to the fact that they moved so much. The family jumped from asylum to asylum, never making an impression on anyone.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Kill me. Please, kill me." she whispered to herself.


	3. Stay Alive

**hello fellow writers or readers,**

**I haven't been updating much though I could have. I guess I just got bored because this is extremely unpopular. That's okay though. I didn't expect it to be a golden fanfic. If you do read this, I hope you'll find this chapter enjoyable. R&amp;R!**

He pushed past his mother, tired of living where he did. Toby's sister died with him. His heart left with hers. Yet, he still could breathe despite its difficulty. His father stopped hitting him for the week because of his sister. Usually, Toby got hit every day by his dad because he wasn't good enough, not smart enough, or social enough. It didn't matter. Toby never felt any pain anyway. He was just a toy.

It was all Toby 's fault. Leaving his broken family behind, he slammed the door to his room and tore everything off his bed, turned his whole desk over, breaking everything inside. Her face. Her eyes that stared back at him when he pushed her and lied to her. Tears formed in his eyes. Ridley—the only girl who thought it was okay to be insane. Now, he was his father, telling her she'd never be good enough. As he was about to toss his laptop out the window, Toby saw it. On the floor, next to the mouth guard, was the one thing Toby never returned to her. Ridley's sweatshirt. It was small for her skinny body and light grey. On the front was the words "to the moon and back".

She accidentally left it there when they studied for a test before she left. Ridley used to come over a lot. Toby dropped the laptop and picked up the shirt, holding it against him. The tears began to fall. Toby cried silently, gripping it tightly. The shirt fell from his hands when the idea struck him like lightning. It wasn't Toby's fault he acted like the way he did. If he wasn't so scared of everything, he would still be with Ridley. He was going to save everyone. For the first time in Toby Roger's life, he was going to be the hero.

It started pretty quickly. Toby entered the kitchen when his Mom called for dinner. No one mentioned the immense noise coming from his trashed room. I guess they chose to ignore and deal with it the next day.

"Hello, Toby," his mother began sadly, "did you see Ridley? I heard they were coming back today." He clenched his fists behind his back.

"Yeah." Toby sat at the table and began to eat tiny bits of food.

His eyes focused on his father.

"That Marx family should've stayed wherever they went. All that girl does is wreck havoc everywhere and shame her parents." His mother set her fork down.

"Honey, that's Toby's friend you're talking about."

"I don't care who the hell she is. Toby should have better taste than that," he spat. Shaking in silent fury, Toby got out of his chair and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Dad, you're right. I should have better taste. Fortunately, I'm not you. I will never get better. I will never have better friends, because despite what you say, there's no better that Ridley could get."

Toby snatched a fork out of the sink, moved over to his father, and stabbed the fork in his neck. Toby's mother screamed and toppled out of her chair. His father howled and gagged. Persistent, Toby returned to stabbing him multiple times. Blood painted the floor and his fingers. Soon, he was dead and his mother was the only one screaming in terror.

"Mom," began Toby.

"No! Get away from me, you monster! Get away!" Hurt, Toby stumbled for words.

"Mom, I'm not going to-" She immediately ran away, not bothering to listen to anything Toby had to say.

He felt his heart drop and his eyes moisten.

"I'm so sorry." Only then did Toby Rogers finally understand what Ridley had written on the wall that day at her birthday. Fear all and love none.

That was exactly what Toby had to do to survive. At the remembrance of Ridley, he fled the home. Toby raided his father's shed and snatched matches and two axes—the one he forced Toby to cut wood with to make him stronger and the one he threatened Toby with as a child. He needed those axes to haunt him. This was going to be his last day living anyway.

Racing across the street, he stopped at Ridley's house. Toby had taken one thing before he left his house—one thing that was necessary for his plan to work. He rung the doorbell and smirked.

Years ago, Toby Rogers had promised Ridley that they would kill her parents together. Since he couldn't get Ridley to do something like that, he promised himself that he would kill them for her. That way, she'd finally be free. The wretched mother of Ridley answered the door. That was the only family she had left since her father died overseas.

"Toby Rogers?" she barked.

"Ms. Marx, I know you may not think so but I think your daughter is the greatest person to ever be known. She's brave and fragile at the same time. She's intelligent, innocent, and beautiful. She's even kind enough to let in an a**hole like me. I wanted to wait until I was older to properly propose to her, but since I'm going to die tonight, I, unfortunately, don't get that luxury. So, with all regards to your struggling, wonderful family, will you grant me your blessing?" Shocked, Ridley's mother stared at Toby.

"What?"

Toby nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Quickly, Toby slit open Ms. Marx's throat. She fell back, dead before she even hit the ground. Toby smiled and bowed dramatically.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Toby Rogers sucked in a breath, terrified and nervous once more. He closed the front door and walked to Ridley's room. Her door was firmly shut. Silent and gingerly, Toby opened her door and stepped inside. He took off her mouth guard and his goggles he stole from his father's shed. He quickly laid down the axes. Her room was pretty, lit dimly with hanging stars and a moon art next to the lights. The walls were filled with her paintings which were, despite Ridley's rejection, graceful. Her desk was clear except for one note. He glanced at her sleeping body. Ridley looked so serene and oblivious it made Toby smile. His eyes traveled back to note and he noticed his name written on it. Curiously, he unfolded it and began reading.

_Toby,_

_Aren't people supposed to write these letters beforehand?_

_You were right. People like us don't get friends—we definitely don't get each other. I didn't care if you were my friend, Toby. I didn't care if you hated my guts. I just wanted you to say my name like you meant it. I'm so sorry for leaving you. It was my fault for all the pain and suffering I put you through. I think this way, we'll be helping each other. You can live without worrying that I'll hurt you again. I really never wanted to hurt anyone, including my own mother. But, Toby, you have to promise me something. Do whatever just to stay alive. Live a beautiful life, oblivious to others because you are monumental. And if you ever come to a point where you think you're alone, isolated, look at this. It killed me to leave you. I'm so, so sorry. This is only because, Toby, you mean a lot to me. I've felt privileged to have you for years. I wanted to be with you for as long as I could before, well...this happened._

_So, in conclusion, I want you to know that if no one else thinks so, I think you are as important as air. Live without other's expectations pulling you down to the bottom of an interminable ocean because you are so worth it._

_Goodbye,_

_Ridley._


	4. You Are So Worth It

**hihihihihihihihihihihihi!**

**I'm so excited about spring break, because I get to go to my home, New Orleans, for inspiration. I love it there! I'm really glad to update as well because I have a lot written that I must share. Please enjoy and review if you possibly can.**

**Au revoir!**

**~M&amp;M**

Toby couldn't stop reading the words over again. His raw fingers had the paper wrinkled. It was Ridley's suicide note. She'd made it before she was going to kill herself. Tears began to prick his eyes.

_She was going to commit suicide_, he kept repeating in his head. _She wanted to kill herself to save me._

The tears began to wet his cheeks. Toby tucked the letter in his pocket and looked back at the sleeping Ridley. Hesitating, he sat on her bed and brushed away a strand of her hair. She gently woke. Her eyes trailed down to him, and she sat up quickly.

"Toby, what're you doing here?" she asked. He shook his head and took off his hood.

"I'm gonna die tonight, Riddles," he told her. The girl stumbled for words.

"What do you mean?"

"I killed my dad and your mom. My mom probably called the police. I have to run or they'll find me here and you'll get in trouble too. But, I had to see you. Here, put this on."

Toby handed his friend her old shirt. She looked at it, smiled, and slipped it on. The shirt still fit her.

"I read the letter. You can't do this. I'll go to the d*** ends of the Earth with you if you just ask. I didn't mean what I said. I made you feel imperfect for years, and that wasn't me—shouldn't have been me.

I'm sorry, Ridley, and before I die, I need you to know that I love you more than you'll ever know. You're beautiful, radiant, and my world. I wanted to start a life with you in a couple years, but, obviously, that's not going to work."

By this time, they were both crying softly.

"So, for this moment, I'm in love with you, and I'm not going to die." Toby didn't expect her to say anything. He was actually hoping to use the silence to his advantage.

Toby Rogers moved her faded hair away and kissed her cold lips. Toby rested one hand on her cheek and one on the sharp of her back. Then, miraculously, she kissed him back. She came closer, and they both loved each other under the stars and released fear. Finally, Toby pulled away and swallowed hard.

"I have to go," he mumbled. He climbed off the bed and picked up his axes.

"I have to go."

Ridley got out of her bed and moved to the door.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go alone. If you go down, we go down together." Sadly, Toby shook his head, kissed her forehead, and pushed her back on the bed.

"I'm so sorry." Then, he shut and locked her door. The sounds of her fists pounding the door came next.

"Let me out, Toby! You can't do this alone!" she yelled.

"Yes, I can and I will. I love you, Ridley."

Then, he left the Marx house for the last time. It was true that Toby Rogers could feel no pain. Every time his father hit him, it was okay, because he felt only numbness. Toby Rogers lived the life of a toy to be thrown around obliviously. But, Ridley hurt him. He'd never felt _that_ much pain.

The fire started with his father's forgotten about matches. It started little until Toby snatched gasoline from a neighbor's shed and spilled it everywhere. No sooner than a couple minutes, the police arrived and the neighborhood was surrounded in fire. Toby was surrounded in fire. The mouth guard was around his mouth and the axes were in his hands. The flames licked his feet. Yet, Toby felt nothing. His hoodie was doused in dark blood as well. Police tried to call to him, but Toby heard nothing. Then, his world went bleak, silent, and, oddly enough, dark. There was a man—then darkness once again.

Toby Rogers woke up bleeding. _No wait_, he thought, _this isn't my blood_. His skin was a ghastly grey and dull, and his goggles were skewered across his face. The boy's hair hadn't been brushed for days, so it fell dirtily in his face. Toby Rogers didn't know where he was or what happened. He didn't even know his own name.

"Hello?!" he called out. The black surrounding him answered not.

"Answer me!" Toby yelled. Reluctantly, a man crept out of the darkness. He was extremely tall—about ten feet tall and as white as bone. His face was hollow, and the man only wore a torn suit.

"Who are you?" Toby asked, suddenly terrified.

The man slithered a white long hand around Toby's shoulder.

"I am your master. I have saved you from a tragic death. You will take these axes," he moaned, handing them to Toby, "and purge the world of those whom deserve it. You've been hurt before, lad, and you will be hurt again. Do my biding and you may be saved." The boy stared at the man.

"Who are you _really_?"

"I am the spirit of Slenderman," the thing began, his ghostly voice like a whisper, "but many call me Slender." Toby climbed to his feet.

"Who...Who am I?"

"You are merely a pawn—a seventeen-year old boy, stubborn as a child, brokenhearted as a sailor. The only thing you need to know, son, is your name. Toby."

"TOBY!" screamed one of his rivals, Masky. Toby Rogers sat by BEN and Jane, playing video games. Hoodie was up in his room reading and Jeff was sharpening knives. Masky _had_ been in charge of taking care of Sally since Clockwork was coming over soon. Masky ran and shoved Toby.

"What the hell?" he snapped.

"Where is it?" Masky growled.

"Where's what?"

"My mask, smart one." Toby rolled his eyes.

"Don't have it." Masky despised going around without his mask.

"I set the da** thing down for two freakin seconds to wash my face and it's gone. I _know_ you stole it, a**hole." Toby threw his hands up.

"Maybe Sally has it," he suggested. Masky flicked Toby in the back of the head.

"If I don't get it back by the time Clockwork gets here, I'll shoot you in the face." Then, he went back up the stairs. It was silent for a moment before BEN, Jane, and Toby began snickering. The boy pulled out the mask from behind the television.

"You know, we could probably have a lot of fun with this," BEN remarked. Jane shrugged and returned to playing video games.

"I wouldn't provoke Jeffy too much. He probably _will _shoot Tobbs in the face if he finds out." Toby Rogers pushed away the controller and held onto the white mask. Then, he walked to a window, staring at E.J talking to himself.

"Why does Masky hate me so much? I never did nothing to the guy," he sighed.

"Masky's an a**. Don't worry about it," replied BEN.

Dropping the subject, Toby decided to leave the mask in Sally's room and go for a walk to look for an axe he lost one night.


End file.
